Vervain
Vervain is a Captain in General Woundwort's Owsla in Efrafa. Book In the book, Vervain is the head of the Owslafa (Council police) in Efrafa. He is a large and bullying rabbit, more used to dealing with prisoners than with active combatants, and dislikes his peer, Campion. As Efrafa's most-hated officer, Vervain depends upon Woundwort's authority for his own. After the loss of Woundwort and the battle for Watership Down, Vervain is one of the retreating survivors killed by elil, but he had already lost heart and his sense of purpose. TV Series In the TV series, Vervain is a cowardly and sneaky rabbit, more adept at spying on others and threatening the weaker ones then in actual combat and is (next to Woundwort) the most hated and despised rabbit of the Watership Down story. Despite his shortcomings, Woundwort values him (though he would not show this) for his loyalty to him. Although Campion saved his life on more than one occasion, Vervain hates him with a passion and would like nothing better than to make Woundwort realize that Campion is a traitor. Kehaar is particularly not fond of Vervain and calls him an 'ugly bunny'. After Efrafa's destruction, Vervain tries to live on his own but quickly loses hope, until he is saved by Woundwort from a weasel. Although somewhat shocked by his master's increasing madness, Vervain continues to serve Woundwort, though more out of fear than respect, and he secretly longs to lead a different life, even if such thoughts are futile. In the season's finale, Vervain's cowardice saves his life in the end, as by running away when the Black Rabbit of Inlé appears, he avoids the fate of Woundwort. Personality Vervain is a very mean rabbit who enjoys bullying those who are weaker than him. However when faced with Elil or other powerful opponents, he is a coward and flees instead of fighting. On more than one occasion his cowardice has resulted in him abandoning his own allies. Vervain is power hungry and constantly sucks up to General Woundwort in the hopes of gaining his favour. However Woundwort favours Campion which results in Vervain's jealousy and hatred of him, even though Campion saves his life when Woundwort accuses him of abandoning him. Vervain is not entirely heartless however and has enough honour to try and pursuade Woundwort to warn the rabbits of Redstone Warren and give them a fighting chance when man arrives to destroy their home. He is also ashamed of his cowardice and tries to hide it behind a facade of a "trained warrior" even though he has never displayed any great fighting talent. Despite his tendency to run away from danger, Vervain is surprisingly brave if the danger actually catches him. When trapped in barbed wire and in danger of drowning he initially calls for help but upon realising that he would be helped by his enemies he tells them that he will not beg for his life. Furthermore, despite usually sucking up to Woundwort, he will occasionally insult him, most notably when they are trapped in a mans bag. Trivia *Vervain is voiced by Derek Griffiths in the film. *Vervain is voiced by David Holt in the TV series. He is described as a sneaky coward and a bully. *Vervain is the name of an herb. *Vervain's name on the film was unknown until the credits, where his name appears. Category:Efrafa Category:Rabbits Category:Males Category:Watership Down (book) characters Category:Film characters Category:Efrafa characters Category:TV series characters Category:Bucks Category:Antagonists Category:Sarcastic villains Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters